Satin Restraints
by Illkeepdancing
Summary: Nico takes all of it. Silently. Because that's the way his father likes him. SLASH non-con. HadesxNico. Eventual Percico.
1. Chapter 1

Silken Restraints

Prologue

"You promise you'll keep her away? He's not happy, and he'll be here soon, don't let him touch her, don't even let her know he was here, okay?" Nico's scrawny body is rigid and tense, he doesn't come up further than Frank's armpit but there's a fiery look in his eyes that makes the Zhang boy want to take a couple steps back, change into a rat and scurry away.

"Di Angelo...I don't really know you, but if Hades is as bad as he sounds, I really don't think you should go back!" Frank protested weakly, holding his hands up as a sign if piece, hopefully to calm the fire blazing in Nico's almost black eyes.

"Do you think I want to go back? Think I enjoy myself there, Zhang? If he can't have me, then he'll want Hazel. No one is allowed Hazel, not while I'm around. So swear on the Styx you will protect her. For me." The son of Hades looks exhausted and worn out, but he still looked ready to fight if necessary, one hand resting on his sword.

"Di Angelo..."

"Swear it, or so help me Zhang I will tear you to pieces."

"Really, please Nico."

"Frank, I'm begging. He'll hurt her."

"He'll hurt you!"

"Please."

"I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

When Hades appears at camp half-blood, yelling aloud for his son to come to his side immediately, Percy expects the snarky teen to show up, cuss blatantly at his father and disappear. He expects the teen to at least express the sullen near pout, with his arms crossed and his fringe covering his dark eyes as he somewhat reluctantly disappears to wherever the God of Death wants him to be at that particular time, muttering curses in Italian under his breath, his face beet root red beneath all of his hair.

Whatever he expects, whatever he hopes, it isn't to see Nico appear dressed in an expensive black suit complete with a black tie and shoes, so polished that they reflected the sun beaming down at them amongst the clouds littering the blue sky. Nico's hair is freshly cut, shaved up to his ears and the top being still as curly and unruly as ever but shorter, his fringe not covering his eyes that were heavily ringed with eyeliner. The fact that Percy can't spot the trailing converse laces or the over large aviator jacket isn't the scary part.

It's the look upon Nico's thin face when he sees the tall brooding man on the front steps of camp half-blood's big house, sullenly informing Dionysus that; Yes, his son is now in his clutches, and yes. He is fine. He's dead. There's not much that could hurt him now. He must of known his father was coming, but nothing can stop the look of pure dread forming on his narrow face, the little colour draining from his face.

His hands, suited in fingerless black leather gloves clench and he stumbles, but rights himself. His posture is rigid and he looks like he's about to bolt, but Percy watches in horror as he forces his feet forward. His father finally sees him when he's climbing the porch steps and the cruel man beams viciously, showing rows of golden teeth.

"There he is." Hades positively growls, watching with sick fascination as the dark haired teenager bows so low that there is a smudge of dirt on his perfectly straight nose when he straightens, looking like he would rather crawl into the dust and go anywhere, anywhere that isn't here, with this man beaming down at him. It makes Percy sick to his stomach for reasons he doesn't know.

Nico can feel all eyes stuck to him as he stands in front of his father, looking for once like the terrified vulnerable boy he really is. Nico's stomach churns when his father gives him a blatantly obvious look over, keeping his eyes fixed in his crotch for a second too long in such a perverse way that makes even Dionysus frown. Hades nods at him approvingly and Nico breathes out slightly, relaxing some of the tension in his shoulders, he approves. The punishment won't be too severe tonight.

"Good boy..." Hades coos fondly, like Nico is a small puppy desperate for attention, "You even wore your uniform. Though I do prefer the other one much better, I understand that it's a bit too...revealing for the outside world. Am I right?" The God of Death practically purrs at him, mischief dancing amongst the red flames in his eyes.

Nico flushes, he knows the uniform his father speaks of, and the few strips of soiled satin and spandex is certainly not approved of in camp, though Nico is sure the first thing hades'll have him do when he gets to the underworld is change into it. Nico suppresses a shudder at the thought of it, but lets out a giggle that could rival that if Aphrodite's and simpers as expected, shocking most of the camp and himself. "Of course your right Father. Your always right!"

How he loathes himself.

Hades chuckles and curls a finger around Nico's chin, forcing his gaze from the patterned tiles and onto him, the grip too strong and demanding to be considered loving. "Too right m'boy. Too right."

He turns away suddenly, back to Dionysus and Nico breathes out, he passed. He passed, he let Hades do what he wanted. He wore the outfit. He even cut his goddamn hair. He passed. Everything will be alright. Hazel will be safe.

"...he's a fine young specimen, isn't he? All knees and elbows of course, but he is an astounding beauty." Hades boasts to the leader of the Camp, who's sending Nico pity glances that he really doesn't want thank-you very much. "Great lover too. Barely says a word. The way I like it. He's very pliant." Hades says lewdly, Nico almost cringes when he hears the collective gasp of the crowd but Hades is looking at him and to be honest, the frail teen has had enough of the punishment whip to last him a life-time.

He forces a grin, and bats his eyelashes at his father. But stays quiet. The way his father likes it. But his father is looking at him with lust reflected in his eyes and Nico knows what's coming. He squares his shoulders and braces himself for the hit. When the steel grip on his chin again, Nico's face is tilted upwards, and his lips are roughly covered with the older man's one. He keeps his eyes open, his body tense. His lips moving only to mouth the words "...safe." Against his fathers lips.

Because he couldn't protect Bianca, but he will protect Hazel to his dying breath. Even if it means becoming Hades personal toy. When they part, the look on Dionysus's face is no longer pity, but now anger and Nico feels oddly comforted that someone actually feels anger on his behalf but says nothing. Because that's the way Hades likes it. "Thank you for your hospitality Dionysus." Hades announces, a smug grin blossoming across his face, "But we really must be going, Nico and I have to get... reacquainted after a long winter." His eyes linger too long on Nico's face before trailing back to Dionysus who merely grunts.

"Just what do you want with Di Angelo, Hades?" He asks, though the answer is pretty obvious, Nico is somewhat flattered than he at least remembered his name, "He may be your son. But he's one of my campers. He's under my protection." The words fall from the wine God's mouth like poison and Nico winces, that's a round of lashes for him.

Hades booms a laugh which echoes eerily around camp borders and takes a menacing step forward, "What do I want with him? Dionysus, you may be a fool but your not dim. I want to fuck the boy until he's bruised." Nico lowers his head in shame, Hades wants to fuck him. Hades has done it before. Hades will continue to do it. And Nico'll will stay silent and just take it. To keep Hazel safe. Always to keep her safe.

Nico's vaguely aware of several shout of protest all from the seven. Except Hazel. Because it's Tuesday and Tuesday is the day she takes that blasted horse out. He can practically feel the heat radiating from Leo where he's busted into flames. He knows the swirling wind is Jason's fault. The fact that he can hear the waves thrashing in the lake makes him think of Percy. He knows Reyna will have drawn her sword. The Stoll brothers will be doing something, more than likely grabbing pellet guns because that's all their to be trusted with. Annabeth will have her knife. Piper will be charmspeaking the Apollo children into drawing their bows if they haven't already. Frank won't be doing anything, but he'll be fighting the need to. Because he promised. He promised and the Zhang boy sticks to his promises. Nico is somewhat proud that these people feel something for him. Even if it's just pity. Because their not really friends. Never been friends. They just know him. And they happen to be pulling weapons against a major God for him. He wants to be able to call these outrageously brave people his friends. He wishes he could call these people friends.

"Nico." His father waves a hand lazily at him and Nico feels a flare of indignation flare up in him before he qualms it, stuffs it back down and appears neutral and silent. Like his father likes it. "Go calm your camp mates, I want to be relaxed when we get home and not have some pesky half-bloods ruining my night. You should see what I have planned for you Nico." Hades winks and Nico swallows down the toast he ate this morning when it decides to make a reappearance.

He nods, and turns on his heel, clattering down to where the seven are gathered, each with looks varying from shock to guilt. "Nico..." Piper reaches towards him, to hug him, hold him. Let him feel comforted. Nico takes a step back and keeps his gaze on the dirt in front of him.

"Please don't."

Is that really his voice? So little and broken. Sounding loud against the eery silence. He can hear his father arguing with Chiron now, and the centaur is putting up a fair fight, but it's all background noise. Nico is drowning in their stares. "It'll make him angry. He doesn't like people to touch me." There is tears gathering in Reyna's eyes, streaming down Piper's face. Even Jason's voice is oddly gruff when he speaks.

"Why...why do you stay?"

Nico looks up at him, really let's him see how broken he is in the inside, let's him in just a second, to see the cracks, the pain and all the goddamn memories.

"I do it for Hazel. Please don't come any closer. Your attempt will only end in punishment. Twenty for each of those who attempted to fight. Forty for those who attempted to touch. Sixty for those who succeeded." Nico mumbles, shame clouding his face.

"I wouldn't let him touch any of them!" Percy's voice is oddly fierce, and Nico smiled sadly, always the bloody leader. Always in charge.

But not today Jackson. Not today.

"I didn't say the punishment would be for you."

Annabeth is crying openly, "But we all tried..."

Nico did a mental head count, seven people, nine including the Stoll brothers. At least twenty if you count the Apollo brothers. And Hades loves to see him in pain, so he probably will count them. That's four hundred. Chiron and Dionysus. Four hundred and forty. Piper tried to hug him. Four hundred and fifty.

"Four hundred and fifty." Annabeth breathes, "Nico, you won't survive." Nico's touched. He really is. A little embarrassed. Yeah. But touched none-the-less.

He laughs bitterly, "He'd never let me die. Annabeth. And it's only until February and Persephone is back. He can't do much to her." His father beckons him from the porch and he turns to leave.

"Nico. We'll save you. Promise!" Percy yells from behind him as he climbs the steps. Four hundred and sixty, he thinks bitterly. He allows his father to kiss him harshly, and stay pliant. He allows him to grab his wrist so hard it bruises and pull him into the shadows. He stays quiet the whole way through.

Just like his father likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**A/N Hello. I was told about the horrendous math I did in the last chapter. My apologies for that. I am aware of the situation, though may I point out that both Nico and Annabeth (amongst most Demi-gods) have some form of a learning difficulty? **

Nico lands in an ungraceful pile of limbs on the cold stone floor of the palace. He'd never truly gotten the hang of shadow-traveling, especially with his father because the darkest shadows are so incredibly easy to manipulate with a high status like his and they end up in places far faster than he could ever manage.

"You need to be taught a couple lessons, young man." Hades smirks down at him, and Nico gulps frantically. From his position on the floor he can see exactly just how aroused the God of Death is. "I'll be good to you. Dance for me. You know how I like it. And go put your costume on. If you do it well. I might cut your punishment down to two hundred." Nico hurries to his feet and nods. Not saying a word. Because that's how his father likes it.

Hades grins at him and grabs his bruised wrist, leading him toward the Fuck room. Nico attempts to calm his heart but it's like a jittery mouse skidding about in his rib cage. He hates the Fuck room. Even the name is horrible. But he hurries along behind Hades and when they reach the solid oak door he doesn't say anything, not even when the screams want to rip right through his chest and ring through the whole underworld.

Hades pushes the door open and Nico takes in the all to familiar room. This is his bedroom. The shackles that line the walls ranging from different types of metals, ones that leave burns. Ones that tickle. Ones that make the wearer constantly horny. He spies the gigantic bed in the corner, complete with black silk sheets and more restraints on the headrest. Nico can remember being tied up for days on end, being filled with something constantly. In and out. In and out and in and out...

He spies the tall mahogany wardrobe in the corner of the room, that contains all Hades favourite flimsy and slutty outfits for him to wear, and the shoes that the God of Death adores. The fucking weirdo gets so much sick pleasure from seeing Nico tottering about in those blood-red stilettos and nothing else but a vibrator shoved up his arse and a cockring. He literally made Nico make dinner in it and he just sat rubbing himself until he came all over the tiles and forced Nico unto his hands and knees where he lapped at it like a kitten.

Nico shudders when he sees the bolted chest at the bottom of the bed, he's never actually seen inside it but he knows what is in there from what Hades take out. Dildos. Vibrators. Butt plugs. Whips. Anything. Absolutely anything that Hades can get his hands on that'll make life hell for the young teen.

Hades sits himself in an old oak rocking chair and palms himself greedily, "Come on, Pretty boy." He croons delightedly, looking at Nico expectantly. "Dance for me."

Nico is fighting the urge to just throw himself to the ground and sob for all eternity because- GODDAMNIT HE HATES THIS- but then he remembers Hazel. And her long mane of curly brown hair that Hades once commented his desire to come on. And her pretty golden eyes that Hades wants to see scrunched up in pain and he knows that if he stops-then he'll just take Hazel and no one, absolutely no one can take his baby sister. He only just lets Frank date her because he knows how good and pure the Zhang boy's intentions are.

So Nico smiles flirtatiously and swings his hips to an imaginary beat. Quickly ridding himself of his blazer he chucks it over his shoulder. Hades likes it when he's messy. He takes off his show and socks as fast as possible because Hades hates foot wear that isn't heels. He pauses for a moment to run his hand through his hair, tugging harshly on the ends and biting his lip.

"You cut your hair." Hades nods approvingly, "I like it, babe. I can't wait to come on it." Nico fights the overwhelming desire to sob into someone's shoulder. Even a skeleton, someone real and wholesome who wants to do nothing but FREAKING cuddle, because fuck he may be sixteen but he just wants a goddamned hug for once in his bloody life. And is that so much to ask?

But he doesn't. He stays quiet. He always stays quiet unless he's told to speak because Hades likes him silent and pliant. He smirks when he feels like crying and he dances when he wants to die. Nico winks while he wants to sob hysterically. He trails his hands up his torso and deftly unpicks the knot and chucks it over his shoulder and starts to unbutton his shirt slowly because Hades is entranced by the bloody show and all he really wants to do is put all his clothes back on and maybe even some more including Percy's old dressing gown that hangs on the back of his door and always looks so goddamn comfortable.

Percy. The name sends his control skittering. He thinks about feathery black hair and sea-green eyes. Oh gods-Hades has noticed his wavering attention, he has to make it up to him quick. Nico finally shucks the shirt and gets to work on the button. Smiling lewdly at his father the whole time.

Sometimes he really hates himself.

"Campers! Settle down! Please, we have gathered here today to speak about pressing matters!" All campers shut up immediately, not being used to the authority in Chiron's normally relaxed voice. Percy barely heard him, he felt cold and numb. The blanket around his shoulders did nothing to keep the chill at bay. He kept remembering Nico's face. How ashamed he looked when he said about punishments. Hazel hasn't been told yet but she sits beside Frank after they all came to an agreement that she was mature enough to know, especially when she was involved so deeply.

"We are here to plan about what we should do about Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Percy spied Hazel sitting up straight in her seat at the mention of her brother. He closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hands, he could only imagine the flood of tears bound to appear soon. Percy willed all his strength to Frank.

Percy cursed his stupid self. Frank could find his own battles, Nixo however needed everything he had and more. Nico. The name sent cascades of butterflies through his stomach and Percy wished for not the first time today that he could've told that dark -haired boy about his love for him before-before. Before today.

"As I am aware. Not many of you know what has happened to Nico Di Angelo and that includes his sister Hazel Levesque. I ask that Miss Hazel and anyone else who wishes to accompany her, go to Dionysus now, where he will explain everything." Hazel stands up immediately, the colour drained from her face. She turns around to ask Frank to come with her but he's already behind her.

"You don't even have to ask." He whispers as they trek through the darkness towards the big house, leaving the safety of the camp fire behind, "And I'm sorry." He adds, interlacing his fingers with hers, "For everything your about to hear."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

(Chiron)

"Nico Di Angelo's situation seems to be longstanding and the fact that none of us even suspected...well campers I feel deeply ashamed of myself. I don't know what you may be feeling but the guilt is..." Chiron trailed off and lifted one hand, wiping at his eyes unsubtly and straightening, knowing expressing his guilt was doing nothing to reassure his distraught campers, especially one Percy Jackson who sobbed quietly into his hands.

"We cannot do much, we are planning to contact the Gods as soon as possible but it is unlikely that they could do anything against Hades. If worst comes to worst and no god can spare us any mercy then we will send in anyone who volunteers." Chiron sighed and tossed back his head, "Though it is unlikely, even if you manage to find the entrance to the underworld that you will manage to defeat Hades. He is one of the most powerful Gods and you would need an army to defeat him yourselves. Until we receive word in the morning, their is nothing we can do. I hope we can support Hazel Levesque in her time of need. And may the gods have pity on Nico Di Angelo."

(Percy)

Loud gasping sobs could be heard echoing across the courtyard, campers grimaced in sympathy and grief, obviously their thoughts trained on the poor sister of that Di Angelo boy. Percy wants to scream out and yell at all of them. How dare they think of Hazel, sure he felt bad for her, but his mind was stuck on Nico! What had happened to him. What will happen to him? Oh gods have mercy, what could be happening to him right now at this very moment. Whilst Percy sat cradling a cup of hot chocolate in his palms by a warm campfire surrounded by friends in a place where he could feel safe and loved. Was Nico crying out? Begging for Hades to stop? Hoping for someone to rescue him from his predicament?

(Nico)

Nico kept quiet as his father thrust in and out. Because that's how his father liked it. Liked him. Silent and willing._ In and out_. He didn't whinge nor cry out. _In and_ _out_. He didn't say anything. _In and out._ That would only result in more punishment and his back was already littered with bleeding wounds._ In and out_. He felt his fathers hips stuttering, the god of death's curses becoming more frantic and often. _In and out and-__**done**__._ There was a warmth coating his insides and his father collapsed on top of him.

Burrowing his head into his sons neck and letting out a groan of satisfaction. "You were brilliant babe. Silent and pliant. Just how daddy likes it." Nico stayed quiet and fought hard to stop the tears that threatened to leak from his misty eyes. He glanced at the head resting on his shoulder, took in the greying black hair and pale skin. He cast a look at his own olive tone. Did he look like this man?

When people looked at him, did they see this cruel tormentor? Is this what Percy seen? Did feelings of disgust and hatred churn in their stomachs when they seen him? Did Percy-his thoughts stuttered-did Percy feel disgust and hatred whenever he seen him?

The need to cry became stronger than ever and Nico thanked the small amount of minor gods on his side that managed to put his father to sleep still inside him. Tears fell fast and thick. Pouring down his face like a torrential rain against a window pane. He cried silently, because that was how daddy liked him.

He was so weak. Percy could never love someone like him. He was broken. Dirty. Used.

He should be thankful he was taken away to society. Nico's nostrils flared, NO! He will not feel this way! This man will not reduce him to this blubbering mess, stop. STOP. STOP IT NICO. STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT. YOU'RE GOOD. YOU'RE FINE.

Dirty. Broken-

STOP IT.

Touched. Shattered-

NO. I AM NOT. I WILL NEVER BE-

_Raped_.

Nico's thoughts fell silent.

(Percy)

He tossed and turned in the sea-blue sheets that night. His mind restless and focussing on anything that wasn't Nico. Because thinking about Nico hurt. It hurt and he couldn't stop it hurting despite what he tried there was always this dull ache in the put of his stomach and-GODDAMNIT!

Breathe. Percy. Breathe. This won't help Nico at all. Just breathe. You can do it. _In and out. In and out._

Percy rolls to his left, the clock reads 4.08am and he really should be surprised at how much time has passed. But he's not because he's been counting the seconds till dawn, trying hard not to listen to the sobs from Hazel and Nico's cabin next door because shouldn't she be at Camp Jupiter because she's freaking roman and she shouldn't be around Nico's _things_, in Nico's _room_ because he doesn't like people in there when he isn't, and they should respect that because it's Nico's things. And Nico's not there. He's not. _Nico isn't there._

Because Percy couldn't protect him. He could never protect anybody! Bianca died! Zoë died! Chris died! Percy's failed again.

Percy feels like he's failed Nico all over again. He couldn't save Bianca. He barley tried to save Bianca. And yet the girl gave up her life (her life Percy. For you. And you couldn't even save her brother in return) for him. He didn't save Nico. Didn't think he had to.

He's never had to save Nico. Nico's always saved him. He owes him so much. So damned much. And yet...where is he? Where is he now, Percy? If you owe him so much where is he? Why is not with you? Curled up in your arms like a kitten. Why isn't he in his cabin? Percy? Who has him? Who's probably fucking him right now? In and out and in and out (suddenly breathing isn't looking too good) until Hades collapses on top of him in exhaustion and Nico is just left there. With his father sprawled on top of him like a blanket.

Because Hades had him. Hades gets everyone. He captures souls and holds them in his greedy palms until the escape shivering into insanity or they die and are forced into his realm permanently.

Percy shivers and turns to his left, his heart pumping and his mind racing and yet he still manages to fall into a fitful sleep.

(Percy)

He can see him. Percy can see Nico Di Fucking Angelo at the end of the tunnel. He tries to run forward but his feet are cemented to the floor. Percy knows it's him. Knows it because even if he can't see much outside his silhouette he knows; somewhere in his heart that's its Nico.

"NICO!" He screams, and it works because the figure looks towards him and can see him and he knows it! Percy's heart is pumping erratically, his mind racing far and constantly trying to move but his feet are stuck to the ground.

"PERCY?" The confused voice comes roaring towards him down the tunnel and goddamnit it's Nico! It actually is the bloody son of death. In the flesh and blood and he's just out of Percy's reach and Nico can walk! He's coming towards him! He stretches out and his fingertips graze the tips of Nico's skin, he's completely bare but it doesn't matter because he's here and Percy can see him, Percy can touch him, hear him!

"Nico! Nico I love-"

(Nico)

Nico sat up. His head and heart pounding double time. He's alone and the satin sheets wrap around his lower half like a snake swallowing his pray, he jerks out of them, breathing heavily when he's finally released. He curls up into a ball, trying to calm his erratic breathing.

Wasn't real. He tells himself. Don't be a fool.

But-

It's not real Nico! Percy wouldn't risk it! He wouldn't! He's not that stupid! Why would he? No. It's just a dream. Just your sub-conscious showing you what you could never have.

Nico burrows his head in his knees, tears if shame trickling down his cheeks when he feels the burn echo from his backside to his spine. He whimpers.

Percy wouldn't risk and empathy link with him. He may be a sea-brain but he's not stupid.

Not stupid. Not like him. Nico curled in on himself and cried. His shoulders shaking but his sobs being noiseless. Because Hades likes him silent.

So he stays silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

(Nico)

Nico has the daytime to himself. The Italian can do anything he wants (as long as it's in this room and he's already completed the task Hades has set) until night falls and Hades comes back. Hades's job takes up a lot of his time, which is good for Nico. Probably the only thing that keeps him alive here.

When he stops hyperventilating from his dream, he looks around, suddenly aware of his bare and cold body, his frail arms still clutching his knees, the clock reads 10am but it's still dark outside. The light never gets in to the underworld and they're constantly shrouded in darkness. Nico used to love the dark, love the way he could manipulate it into what he wanted, does that make him like Hades? But now Nico hates it, it just makes him feel so alone. There's no one alive in the underworld, just him, but sometimes he wonders if that'll last much longer. He wants someone to rescue him.

But he doesn't.

Because the gods only know what would happen to them if they even attempted.

Hades is very protective of his toys.

Speaking of toys, he can see three very special ones lying out for him on top of the chest that remains locked and bolted, along with a video camera, a note, blood-red stilettos with a matching bow-tie.

He sighs and gets up, wincing at the sharp pain that resonates up his spine. Nico stretches and rolls his shoulders, he knows that Hades has ghosts watching his every move when Hades is not there, so he can't show weakness. Never can show weakness.

He strolls over to the chest and look down at today's objectives fighting the desire to just scream and chuck them at the wall. But he won't, because that'll just end in pain for everyone So he'll keep doing what he asks. And he'll do it silently. Like Hades likes it.

His weary eyes trail over three specific items and he registers them somewhere in the back of his brain. A vibrator. Nipple clamps. And ooh! Hades's favourite. A cockring.

Nico looks at his outfit of Hades choice for him today and the king of the underworld has treated him to new shoes. Nice blood-red hooker heels that clasp over his ankles with little skulls patterned over them. He picks up the black bow tie with the silver studs and thinks 'this is different' it's usually just the shoes that he wants on him, but either he's been watching way too much modern porn or else he's finally lost it. The Italian is betting on the former.

Sweeping his dark brown eyes over the familiar camera recorder, he picks up the note in one hand, and reads the scratchy cursive that he knows as his father's writing.

Dearest My Pet

You know what I want you to do with my tools. You're not that stupid. You have to record it, and you have to stay silent. The bed has a chain to hang the camera from and as soon as you lay on it, which I want you to do ten minutes after you read this note, it will put you legs in the position I want. Make it a good show, we won't be the only ones watching your lovely little video. Make damn sure you stay like that until I come home. -

Your master

Nico sighs softly, and the fight goes out of him. It's not the first time Hades has let others watch. Nico's sick of this. Of all of this. But he closes his eyes as he dresses, gearing himself up for the task ahead of him and stays quiet.

Because Hades loves him quiet.

(Percy)

The sky is a dark backdrop illuminated by the fire and the moon, Percy's one of the first to notice the crackle of sound, like a symphony of whispers barely noticeable above the chat whilst his mind is still mostly stuck on Nico.

A light flickers on and the whole sky is alight with an image of a torso, a pale, sweaty male torso. Percy's stomach lurches.

Surely not.

People laugh and turn to the Stoll brothers, claiming it to be one of their more intelligent pranks, but the brother's faces are shocked and pale, turned towards the sky and the images that dance across it.

Percy doesn't want to look, he wouldn't do this. He's not that cruel.

Nico. It's like a mantra, running through his head. He wants him here. He wants to hold his body to his and murmur words of encouragement and adoration. He wants to feed him because he doesn't eat enough and he wants to dress him in Percy's own pyjamas even though he knows they'll be too big and the trousers will cover his feet and the cuffs will cover his hands. They'll jump into bed and cuddle with the light on until both of them fall asleep.

But he can't. Because Hades has him.

No matter how hard Percy tries to keep his eyes away from the image on screen, he can't. He finds himself staring at the sky, tears caught in his throat as he takes in the thrashing body on screen, the cheap camera blurring the picture slightly, but not enough that Percy can't see the tears on Nico's cheeks.

Nico.

His...his Nico.

His eyes, his beautiful brown eyes , which were previously squeezed shut, snap open and he unconsciously bares his soul for everyone to see, he's looking at something off camera and they all hear Hades before they see him.

"Hello my pet...I see you followed my instructions.." The voice is dark and powerful, purring languidly against the hum of the camera. That's when the screaming starts. Percy isn't sure who begins with the first wail, but it pierced through his skull and rockets around his brain, rattling loose his thoughts.

He blinks when Hades slides into view and realises vaguely that it's himself screaming, but a few others have joined in by now. The son of the sea god can't detach his eyes from the image in front of him, no matter how much he wants to look away, keep his view of Nico untainted by the vile picture that blazes across the sky.

Children of Apollo fire arrows into the sky, but they rocket off the imaginary screen and burst into white flames that die before they reach the ground like falling stars. Chiron is yelling orders, 'but what can they do?' Percy thinks bitterly, feeling bile rise in his throat, 'the show must go on.'

He watches in horror as Hades hand creeps down and-

"You don't have to watch this." Rachel Elizabeth Dare stands in front of him, blocking his view with Grover by her side. "You really shouldn't, Percy, don't do this to yourself." Her voice breaks a little, tear tracks mark her face and Percy finds himself enthralled by them, they look like rain. Nico loved the rain.

Percy feels raw and childlike, he just wants to be tucked up in bed and forget everything ever happened. "Nico." He finds himself whispering, his voice husky and broken. Grover slings Percy's arm over his shoulder and Rachel grabs the other side, leading him away from the picture that's directly above the hill where the campfires take place.

"I know." Grover says back, though he need not have said anything as it's lost under the sounds of Hades moans. They manage to break through the crowds and get to his cabin with minimal shoving and Percy sinks down, he can't get the picture from his mind.

The bow-tie resting against pale skin. The sharp contrast of the metal handcuffs against the straps of the god-awful shoes. Grover and Rachel and looking at him worriedly, discussing what they should do but really, what the fuck could they do? Apart from bringing him Nico.

Nico Nico Nico. He's nothing without him. They weren't dating. Weren't even dating. He loves him though. They should be dating.

Nico. He can still hear it though, although he can't see the picture, the sound echoes around camp. Especially the last sound. Nico's scream. It's hurts Percy, cuts right through his soul and breaks every part of his being, he leans his head back against the wooden frame of the door. He can't even remember feeling pain like this when Annabeth went after the Mark of Athena.

He never loved Annabeth though.

"We leave tomorrow." He sounds confident and steady against the silence of his cabin after the show has obviously ended, the screams dying down and Chiron's yells no longer lost in the wind, despite how shaky he feels inside, his voice is firm and even,

"I don't care who comes. God or not. We leave tomorrow." Hades last words still echo in his head.

(Nico)

Hades croons into the shell of his ear, digging his nails into his shoulder and making him gulp from pain as blood blossomed to the surface and the god of death licked it up eagerly, "Say hello to Percy Jackson, my pet, this is all for him." Nico closed his eyes and despite the pain he knows it'll cause, he disobeys Hades rule.

He screams.


End file.
